Ouran High School Host Club Gets A New Member
by Drake O. Jensen
Summary: Just like many other fans of anime, i enjoyed in adding myself to this anime. this isn't a full fledged story yet, just a 4 page intro.


Hello this is Drake. I watched a show the other day that really caught my attention. And that is ouran high school host club. So, I created a story with myself in it. This is merely an introduction. Not quite a full story. So, forgive any details I have overlooked. Thank you!

"Who's that guy?"

"I dunno!"

"He's a little weird.."

"Eh."

"He looks poor."

"I think he looks american."

"You guys are so stupid! Hello there! my name is Haruhi! Whats yours?" said haruhi with a warming smile with her hand extended.

"uh.. My name?….. (DAMMIT WHATS MY NAME?) My name is… Keitaro Bishamon! But you can call me Danno!" said danno, flusterdley.

"nice to meet you danno!" said haruhi shaking his hand.

Danno's face flushed red.

"why are you blushing?" said haruhi.

Danno walked over to the smallest person standing nearby and whispered in his ear.

"oh! Haru-chan is a girl!" said the boy with a grand smile.

"ACK! You little pest you weren't supposed to say that so loud!" said danno.

"you wanna run that by me again?" said a tall man standing above the boy, cracking his knuckles.

"sorry sir! Didn't mean it that way! Sorry little boy whats your name?" said danno, patting the boy on the head, trying to right his wrong.

"my name is honey!" said honey excitedly. "and that's my cousin mori!"

"ahh… so he is….. so he is." Said danno, sliding away, frightened, as mori continued to glare at him.

"My name's Kaoru…" said kaoru.

"and mine's Hikaru…" said hikaru.

"WE'RE TWINS!" said the twins loudly.

"you don't say." Said danno, slightly annoyed.

"so you must be the head of this group?" said danno hand outsretched to a tall boy with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Why yes I am! Thanks for noticing! Was it my leader-like presence that gave me away? I'm Tamaki!" said tamaki, flattered.

"nice to meet you.." said danno.

"and who's the guy with the glasses who hasn't quite yet acknowledged my existance?" asked danno.

"that's kyouya-senpai!" said honey.

"you're just excited about everything aren't you kid?" said danno.

"eh." uttered mori.

(man that "eh" had a lot behind it…) thought danno.

"so what brings you to ouran danno?" asked kyouya.

"I'm going to be attending ouran. I'm from Washington." Said danno.

"washington?…" asked the twins.

"its in the united states." Said danno.

"so I was right! He IS american!" said tamaki.

"yeah.. is there something wrong with that?" asked danno, a little upset.

"Americans tend to…" said tamaki, cutting himself off before he said too much.

"I'll have you know I am not poor if that's what your snooty asses are wondering." Said danno.

"that's prepostorous that is NOT what we were thinking!" said tamaki trying to correct himself through reassuring lies.

"I heard there was a host club and I was curious. I thought I'd check it out and join if you guys would let me." Said danno. "I'll be living here from now on attending ouran."

"sure! We can let you in. but it isn't cheap. heh heh." Said kyouya.

Danno conversed with kyouya and they settled the price and danno was officially a host club member.

"Chris!" yelled a voice in the distance, only heard by danno.

A girl ran up to danno.

"where have you been chris?" said the girl.

"SHHHHHH quiet, girl I've never met! You must have the wrong guy my name is Keitaro Danno Bishamon!" said danno.

"what is your malfunction?" said the girl.

"who is that you've got there danno?" asked kaoru.

The girl got one quick look at kaoru and instantly fell in love with him.

She ran as fast as she could and tackled kaoru.

"HI! MY NAME IS RIKA!" Said rika exitedly.

"GET OFF MY BROTHER!" yelled hikaru.

"oh my god there's two of you!" yelled rika exitedly.

"that's my travel partner. Rika. She and I are not related so, no. before you ask, we are not twins. We just happen to look alike." Said danno.

Mori was studying danno when he realized that danno look almost identical to him, just a little shorter.

Honey left the room for a moment, but soon returned and jumped up on dannos back.

"whoa what the hell are you doing kid?" yelled danno.

Honey got scared and fell off.

Mori rushed over and began scanning honey for injury.

Honey looked back and forth between mori and danno.

"You look just like Takashi!" yelled honey.

The whole host club began looking back and forth between mori and danno.

The two boys would stare at the club, then at each other, then back at the club.

"just what we need. More twins." Said kaoru and hikaru, feeling a little jealous.

"don't worry I have a solution for this." Said kyouya.

He dragged danno into another room, and when they returned, danno had brown hair instead of black.

"that helps I suppose." Said the twins.

"how did you?…" said haruhi.

"it's a secret." Said kyouya adjusting his glasses.

"well it was nice meeting you all but I gotta go unpack. You should too rika." Said danno, rika still staring at kaoru, and hikaru glaring at her.

Danno grabbed rika by the arm and started dragging her out of the room.

"bye kaoru!" yelled rika.

"bye!" said kaoru.

"YEAH BYE." Said hikaru.

"until next time!" said tamaki.

"bye! See you guys soon!" yelled honey.

"bye." Said mori.

"see you later!" yelled haruhi.

"goodbye." Said kyouya.

So danno and rika had began what would be a long journey through the years spent at ouran.


End file.
